Law 134
by Pilla Jeffrey
Summary: Robin Lefler writes one more rule when she sees someone from her past at the wedding of Riker and Troi.


TITLE: Law #134  
AUTHOR: Pilla Jeffrey  
EMAIL:   
CATEGORY: Missing Scene/Epilogue, Romance, Angst  
PAIRING: Robin Lefler/Wesley Crusher  
SPOILERS: The Game  
SEASON / SEQUEL: Set during the wedding of Nemesis.  
RATING: PG  
CONTENT WARNINGS: none  
SUMMARY: Robin Lefler writes one more rule when she sees someone from her past at the wedding of Riker and Troi.  
STATUS: Complete  
ARCHIVE: anywhere else, ask.  
DISCLAIMER: Ido not own Star Trek. All original characters and ideas are mine, though, so don't archive without my permission!  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:I am the rare person who doesn'thate Wesley.I am also the rare personwho ships Wesley/Robin. But it happens. Please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Law #134**

He'd forgotten her.

It wasn't that she didn't expect it, after all, all they had was a week-long fling. But still, she could remember everything—every glance, every kiss, every hesitant brush of the hand. Her heart still beat rapidly when she saw him at the wedding, her breath caught in her throat. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way his eyes flickered merrily over the bride and groom in toast was enough to make her sick with passion.

The envy and pain watching him when he danced with some beautiful ensign was overwhelming. She felt like crying, but. . . Law #91: No one is worth your tears. How old had she been when she came up with that stupid rule? Twenty-two, she recalled, also remembering the anger and moping she'd gone through when Greg, her boyfriend all through the academy, broke up with her. She never wanted to feel that alone again, so she made the rule. Not that it helped her watch that woman dance with him as the ensign laughed at some joke he told her, his lips playing in a wide grin.

"Commander Lefler! Thank you for coming!" Deanna Troi, gorgeous in her elegant rose gown, had her usual sympathetic smile curved in a bridal glow. "Would you like some cake? Will went a little overboard with the vanilla." The counselor leaned closer to the brunette lieutenant commander, as if she was telling her a huge secret. "I personally think he just wanted to annoy me by not ordering enough chocolate."

"I love vanilla, Counselor." The weak attempt at a smile didn't fool the half-Betazoid. Robin looked away, quickly shedding the tear from her eye and taking a long swallow of synthenol. Law #54: Never let a higher ranking officer see you vulnerable.

"Are you alright, Robin? You seem a little preoccupied."

She drew the smile back on her face with more severity and tried joy. "I'm fine, really. I just get a little teary at weddings. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." Deanna paused. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's troubling you?"

"There's nothing wrong, ma'am. I hope you and Commander Riker have a wonderful life together." It came out bitter and Robin was getting sick of this feelings game. She left wordlessly, tugging irritably at her dress uniform's sleeve.

The punch bowl was fascinating. Pinkish liquid mixed with what looked like frozen pineapple laid lazily in the glass bowl. She got herself another cup.

"Robin!"

She turned to see Ensign Mitchell from Engineering. "Tobias, hi. What brings you to the punch bowl?"

"You." The answer was blunt and his cheeks flushed. "They're playing a slow song. I was wondering if you wanted to—"

"Dance?" Robin bit her lip, then looked out at the dance floor. He was dancing with another girl, a Betazoid, with a pale complexion, dark ringlets of perfect hair, and those deep eyes. "Sure. I'd love to."

The dance was a forced ritual. Tobias Mitchell had long had a crush on her, but, honestly, despite the fact that he was good-looking and one of La Forge's prized engineers, Robin barely tolerated him. It was hard enough working in top capacity during a Borg attack without the goo-goo eyes of the naïve ensign.

She had managed to take over his lead and make them dance, hopefully not too obviously, toward _him_ and his Betazoid partner. The look in his eyes as he whispered softly too her was enough to make her scream. Robin buried her head in Tobias' shoulder, biting her lip to force back the rage and sadness overpowering her.

Tobias, obviously, took her attempt at destroying her feelings as evidence of an attempt to share her secret passion for him. He spun her around, away from _him_, and held her closer, his chin resting on the top of her head.

She couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted, slightly offended, slightly ashamed of herself for even dancing with him. As the song faded, she ripped herself from Ensign Mitchell's arms, and forced a smile. "Thank you, Tobias. But if it's all the same to you, I think I need some fresh air."

Concern tarnished the Ensign's boyish face, and Robin realized she had to get away as fast as possible to avoid guilting herself into another dance. By the time Tobias opened his mouth to comment, Robin had disappeared into the crowd.

Robin hid herself into a distant corner of the reception, at an abandoned table with half-eaten cake strewn about it. She buried her head and her heart into her hands, covering the tears she was sure were coming soon. She was being so silly. He had transcended time and space! He had his pick of destiny, of women! Why would he pick her? Why did she care so much?

Confident that no one was going to join her, she finally let the tears fall. Robin Lefler didn't sob, but she did cry. She indulged her sadness quietly, so the casual observer might think that she was simply tired and resting for a moment, her head resting behind her hands.

When the hand touched her arm, she jumped. Her eyes, red, leaped from their self-imposed sadness and met the intruder's in shock.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Against her better judgment, Robin hesitated just long enough for him to sit next to her, for him to wrap his arms around her and comfort her silently. And then, against her better judgment again, she let herself be comforted.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear. "I was looking for you all night. And when I finally find you, you're a mess—no offense. What happened? Who do I need to kill for hurting you?"

She laughed slightly, unwilling to tell him how moved she was by his gesture to comfort her because of the pain he unwittingly caused. "No one. But I've missed you, too. I-I was looking forward to seeing you for such a long time." She held her breath, uneasy in regards to what his response might be.

He pulled slightly away from their embrace, his nose mere millimeters from her own, his eyes softly gazing into her own. "Robin?"

Her mind, body, and heart tingled in anticipation. "Yes?"

Shaking his head, as if deciding something, he touched her face lightly, testing the waters. The waters were inviting, her once hot tears cooling on his thumb.

"Robin." He repeated her name, the word husky on his lips as he kissed her. The emotions coursing through her were indescribable. Love, terror, lust, joy, every sense was heightened, each tainted with an erotic passion. She kissed him back with her entire being. His hands trailed along her body, hers entangled in his hair as the kiss deepened. She was pressed against the wall, as he held her closer, her skin covered in thrilled goosebumps.

"Robin, is there any rule about second chances?"

She smiled. "Law #134: Everyone gets a second chance, especially Wesley Crusher."

* * *

**Like, dislike? Tell me by REVIEWING.**


End file.
